


sobre a aquisição de filhos

by carolss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Eu não estou constipado eu estou bravo, meu deus o que você estava pensando ?”





	sobre a aquisição de filhos

Finlândia fez o possível para manter seu semblante irritado, ele gostaria de parecer assustador, tão assustador quando ele há alguns séculos atrás costumava achar o homem, o país, que agora era seu marido.

“Seu rosto está estranho. Você está constipado ?” Suécia disse.

“Eu não estou constipado eu estou bravo, meu deus o que você estava pensando ?”

“Você disse que você queria um filho, então eu arranjei um. Eu sou um bom marido que ouve e age. Beijo ?”

“Nada de beijo. Eu fiz apenas uma observação casual, eu não disse pra você comprar o Sealand no ebay sem me consultar”

“Ele é como nós, ele não vai envelhecer em só algumas décadas. Uma criança normal seria triste demais eventualmente, eu não quero te ver triste”

“Eu suponho que isso é gentil da sua parte, mas eu ainda acho que você deveria ter me contado”

“Certo. Minhas desculpas. Beijo ?”

“Tá, mas só um pequeno”


End file.
